1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus which includes a copying function and a printing function and performs power saving control, a method of controlling the same, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus including a copying function and a printing function consumes the maximum power at the time of operation. The image forming apparatus keeps consuming power for a while after the end of operation, and shifts to the sleep mode when no operation is performed for a predetermined period of time or more. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-107287 has proposed an image forming apparatus which allows to make time setting, for each of functions including the copying function and the printing function, in such a manner that when a predetermined time or more has elapsed without any operation, the apparatus shifts to the sleep mode. This makes it possible to perform fine power saving control in an image forming apparatus. That is, the image forming apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent functions including the copying function and the printing function, a time until a shift to the sleep mode.
According to the above conventional technique, however, the operator needs to set, for each of functions including the copying function and the printing function, a time until a shift to the sleep mode. That is, the operator needs to perform cumbersome operation. On the other hand, setting a single time until a shift to the sleep mode will make it impossible to perform fine sleep control for a shift to the sleep mode for each of functions including the copying function and the printing function. In this case, it is not always possible to perform desired sleep control for each function in implementing power saving in the image forming apparatus.